Trivia, facts, and hidden clues in If Only You Knew (UPDATED 12-25-18)
by transformersnewfan
Summary: This page will serve as a repository for trivia, facts, and hidden clues in my Transformers fanfiction, "If Only You Knew." This page will contain many, many spoilers, and will be updated with new items as more chapters are published.


Trivia, facts, and hidden clues in "If Only You Knew."

This page will serve as a repository for trivia, facts, and hidden clues in my Transformers fanfiction, "If Only You Knew." This page will contain many, many spoilers, and will be updated with new items as more chapters are published.

* This story is part of my AU/Headcanon of Transformers stories, which includes "Thundercracker's Backstory," and "Dark Energon." It is a follow-up to "Transformers: The Intergalactic Incident," which will be published in 2019. The sequel being released first!

* First collaboration between LadyClassical/Metallicgirl and myself.

* The tone of the story is intended to have extreme levels of horror and angst, but also fluffiness and sweet moments.

* Gravechaser's appearance is based on Scourge, a Transformer released in 1986. In canon, he was created by Unicron from Thundercracker's remains. His relationship with Thundercracker is quite different here. I consider the Gravechaser character a retool of the original Scourge toy.

* While Scourge is usually portrayed sporting pink fingernails, Gravechaser possessed blood-red claws.

* The name Gravechaser was coined by LadyClassical/Metallicgirl.

* The character of Celene is based on the Original Character created by Raksha.

* The Triplets are all named after their grandfathers: Darkmount is named after Megatron's father; Darkwing is named after Starscream's father; Dawning is named after Thundercracker and Skywarp's father. This is evident in the scenes where Soundwave refers to Skywarp's father by that name; the other two names featured prominently in "Transformers: The Intergalactic Incident."

* While Starscream feels that Dawning takes after HIS father (Darkwing) and that Darkwing takes after Skywarp, and both he and Megatron agree that Darkmount takes after Megatron, they actually take after their namesake grandfathers. In the few moments that the sparklings display any individual personality traits, Darkmount is brave, Darkwing is caution and scared, and Dawning, well, likes to grab things that do not belong to him.

* This story has many references to "Thundercracker's Backstory," but hopefully is still relatable even if one does not read the original.

* If there is one trait Thundercracker got from his biological father, is it their shared love of literature. TC is shown reading novels and storybooks numerous times, while Gravechaser has read Edgar Allen Poe and Odysseus; he also read Megatron's Gladiatorial file.

* The title, 'If Only You Knew,' refers to many things. The 'You' in this story is Thundercracker, but at different points, 'If only [Thundercracker] knew,' is a sentiment felt by both Gravechaser AND Skywarp. It also refers to Skywarp's feelings for Soundwave; Soundwave's feelings for Skywarp; Megatron's knowing, but not wanting to believe the legend of a Herald of Unicron being true; Megatron trying to convince Starscream of the aforementioned legend; the Cassetticons' erroneous assumptions that Skywarp's unborn sparkling was sired by Soundwave; and finally, the true nature of Skywarp's recurring physical problems.

* A huge inspiration for this story was Disney's "Sleeping Beauty," and more so, 2014's "Maleficent." In both this story and the aforementioned stories, the main character (Skywarp) was affected as a baby, and now, as an adult, the villain has come to see their 'curse' through. Also, the villain was actually angry with the PARENTS of the main character in all stories.

* During the Thanksgiving dinner, Soundwave notes that of the sons they had together, Laserbeak most closely resembles Celene's personality. In this AU, a characterization Laserbeak exhibits consistently is that he doesn't use contractions when he speaks (e.g., "does not" instead of "doesn't). When Soundwave dreams of Celene, it is worth noting that she doesn't use contractions when she speaks either.

* When Gravechaser impersonated Laserbeak for the fake distress call, it is a dead giveaway that the ghost spoke using contractions. Something Soundwave should have picked up on. (Don't feel bad if you as a reader missed that, since Soundwave himself missed it.) It should be noted, however, that Soundwave had been sleeping when the call woke him up.

* In Soundwave's dream, the mech he believes to be Shockwave is actually Gravechaser himself, as evident in the claws, and the line, "having your wife stolen from you…"

* Whenever Gravechaser appears as others in their dreams, he still sports his signature red claws. In Starscream's dream (Chapter 37), when the ghost appeared as Thundercracker, he had the red claws. In Soundwave's dream (Chapter 84), when the ghost appeared as Shockwave, he had the red claws. Skywarp had numerous nightmares of Gravechaser, and it was always with the red claws.

* Speaking of Soundwave's dream, it is deliberately left unclear when, if ever, Gravechaser is playing Celene. Since she only appears posthumously in flashbacks, one doesn't know her true personality. When we first see her with Soundwave, it is possible that these are true memories/dreams of her, while the post-cheating scene may or may not be Gravechaser, as 'she' wants Skywarp dead. Earlier at the Thanksgiving dinner, Soundwave stated that Laserbeak is most like Celene, but on many occasions, Laserbeak is shown to be condescending, sneaky, and downright wicked. Laserbeak also is the one that calls Skywarp fat and turns his siblings against him with jokes in the Control Room. Soundwave also said his sons hate each other. Just something to think about.

* It is deliberately left ambiguous when exactly Gravechaser approached Shockwave for assistance. One could argue that it began when Thundercracker heard his Father's vocals outside of Shockwave's Tower (Chapter 29) and that Gravechaser either went to Shockwave right before or right after Thundercracker came in. Shockwave could have been covering up for Gravechaser when he said no one comes in and out of Cybertron without his authorizations. However, it could have been as far back as when the human ghost hunters visited the Iacon Correctional Center two years earlier, which would have meant Shockwave was working with him when he was with the Decepticons at Thanksgiving and Christmas and covered it up. It should be noted that Gravechaser had no way of knowing Shockwave during his lifetime and had no way of knowing he knew Skywarp, so either Thundercracker accidentally led his Father's ghost to Shockwave, or Shockwave exposed himself to Gravechaser via the ghost hunters. Part of the problem is that Shockwave is so emotionless, he could have been covering for the ghost the entire time, and no one would have sensed a change in him.

* Also of note is that Shockwave's bodyguard, George, didn't notice anything suspicious until the incident in Shockwave's Control Room (Chapter 76), which would put the partnership as more recent. However, it is worth noting that George was on vacation when the ghost hunters were on Cybertron, AND during the Christmas break.

* At different points in the odyssey, Gravechaser impersonates Thundercracker (several times), Laserbeak, Shockwave, Bumblebee, Skyfire, and even Optimus Prime. Ironically, one mech he never impersonates is Mirage, who the Decepticons (especially Starscream) keep mistaking him for.

* Despite Ironhide being somewhat responsible for his death, Gravechaser never once haunts the Autobot. It is possible that, since Ironhide is a former member of the Elite Guard, it could be suggested that Gravechaser is somewhat afraid of him. Another possibility is that Gravechaser is so single-mindedly fixated on killing Skywarp that he doesn't care about taking revenge on anyone else.

* Much like with Ironhide, Gravechaser never once goes after his ex-wife or her husband. Again, this may point to Gravechaser's true nature as a coward. In "Thundercracker's Backstory," TC describes his stepfather as a somewhat burly Seeker who, on one occasion, beat up Gravechaser's former self.

There will be more trivia, facts, and hidden clues added to this page as more and more chapters are published, so as to minimize spoilers. Please post your questions or comments in the comment section below! Please continue to give likes, kudos, and comments on the "If Only You Knew" main page as well!


End file.
